Prisionero De Tus Ojos
by Arlenes
Summary: Oh mi querida Mikasa: Te escribo esta carta para que sepas que un vampiro (Que es nuestro peor enemigo, por cierto) que hace años me mordió cuando era pequeño, regresó endemoniadamente sexy y tengo sueños húmedos con él. Con amor, tu querido hermano: Eren.
1. Prologo

_Hola gente (^^)/ Este es mi primer Fanfic en esta categoría y estoy nerviosa xD _  
_Desde que vi a Rivaille en el manga me he vuelto loca, y ahora que lo veo en Anime solté un grito como fangirl que soy xDD No se por que, pero me gusta muuuuuucho Rivaille y Eren *-* _  
_Sera porque Rivaille están sexy y frio y Eren cuando esta con el parece un Uke indefenso?_  
_Sii *-*_  
_OkNo# xD_  
_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece, si lo fuera tengan por seguro que Rivaille se violaría a Eren xDD  
_

* * *

**Prisionero de Tus Ojos**

Sangre... sangre por todas partes... eso era lo único que veía.

Todo era un caos. Gente corriendo presa del pánico. A unos no le importaba nada y solo empujaban a la gente para salvarse a ellos mismos. Luego estaban los padres buscando a sus hijos que seguro se habían perdido entre la multitud. Y por último los que ya no soportaban vivir escondidos y simplemente agarraban lo que tenían en frente y terminaban con sus vidas.

Yo también estaba harto de que cambiar de lugar a cada rato. Siempre, siempre nos encontraban. Era el típico juego del gato y el ratón. Nosotros conseguíamos un lugar en el cual pasar unos días. Luego recogíamos nuestras cosas y nos íbamos. Pero a veces, ellos nos encontraban y les avisaban a los de su especie.

Lo único que me mantenía vivo era el deseo de vengarme, de vengarme de aquel que mato a la persona que más amaba en el mundo... mi madre. Los demás no me importaban. Después de cumplir con mi venganza, podría morir en paz.

— ¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! - Se escuchaba el grito de un hombre corriendo por salvar su vida.

— ¡Eren!

— ¡Vámonos, Mikasa!

Tome de la mano a mi hermana adoptiva y salimos corriendo.

Mientras corría observaba como esas criaturas sedientas se paraban a chuparles la sangre a cualquiera.

Algún día... la humanidad se hartara, se convertirá en el cazador y ellos en la presa...

Yo, Eren Jeager, juro que matare al maldito que me arrebato a mi madre. Juro que algún día... me revelare antes los...

_Vampiros..._

* * *

_Listo! esto creo que seria el... prologo(?)_

_Buenooo, como sea. Este fanfic lo estoy haciendo con ayuda de mi querida Onee-San Full Moon-Nya. El siguiente capitulo ya lo tengo listo y aparecera Rivaille *-* tal vez lo suba la proxima semana porque estoy castigada TT-TT  
Espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi por favor dejen un Review ^^_

_Hasta pronto~~_


	2. Recuerdos

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiii . *girando en una silla* O diohs miooo Sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz. See, seguro que nadie se esperaba un Fic de vampiros ewe  
Yo pense que un fic de vampiros quedaría muy estúpido, pero después de pensar en como Rivaille le clavara los dientes a Eren decidí escribir xDD  
Y como lo había dichooo, ¡Aqui ta el segundo capitulo! En el cual Mi Querida Onee-San Full Moon-Nya, me ayudo.  
Buenuuu, no tengo mucho que decir :I Solo que por favor disfruten el Cap ^^_

Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin No Me Pertenece, Si Lo Fuera Rivaille Se Estuviera Violando A Eren ewe

_Y Ahora... ¡A Leer! *-*_

* * *

**Prisionero De Tus Ojos**

_Arboles, arboles, y más árboles..._

_Si, definitivamente estaba perdido. Solo fui a buscar agua al rio. El cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro, pero no le di importancia y seguí llenando las jarras de agua y recogiendo algunas manzanas._

_Finalmente, oscureció. Seguí el camino hasta el pueblo, tal vez había confundido los caminos y... me perdí._

_De repente oigo un crujido. Mire a todos lados asustado. No había nada ni nadie. Solo estaba yo... creía..._

_Otro crujido. Unas pisadas... un escalofrió... una respiración en mi cuello..._

_Voltee y... nada... no vi nada..._

_Solté un suspiro aliviado. Me dirigí al árbol en donde deje mis cosas, me recosté en el y cerré los ojos._

— _No hay nadie..._

— _Ey! mocoso._

_Abrí los ojos al escuchar una voz en frente de mí. Un chico. Tenía el cabello negro el cual brillaba por la tenue luz de la luna que había salido alumbrando tímidamente, pero no podía distinguir bien su cara, podía notar un verde-olivo que serían sus ojos, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con los primeros 3 botones abiertos dejando al descubierto un pecho bien formado, un pantalón casual negro y unos zapatos del mismo color._

— _Tú... ¿Que eres? - Dijo._

— _¿D-disculpe? - Tartamudee. Ese chico no era humano..._

— _No trates de engañarme. Tu olor... tiene algo diferente._

_Y en un parpadeo ya lo tenía en frente de mí. Muy cerca..._

_Cuando me di cuenta de que la situación era incomoda trate de alejarme pero él me lo impido sosteniendo mis muñecas y llevándolas por encima de mi cabeza. Con su otra mano libre me tomo del mentón e hizo que lo viera directo a los ojos. Estaba acorralado._

— _¿Que eres?- Me pregunto de manera fría y cortante._

_Que pregunta más ridícula. Era claro lo que era..._

— _Y-yo soy h-humano. - Respondí con dificultad._

_El frunció el ceño y apretó aún más el agarre, haciéndome sacar un gemido de dolor._

— _¡P-para, du-duele!_

— _¿Que Eres? - Volvió a preguntar._

_Estaba desesperado y empecé a mover mis brazos, pero su agarre no disminuía, lo único que hice fue que la fuerza sobre mis manos aumentara._

— _¡Soy humano, maldito chupa sangre! - Le grite._

_Lo cual fue un grave error. Los ojos del chico empezaron a brillar y a ponerse de un color rojo sangre._

_Dejo mi mentón y tomo mi cara. Hizo que girara a un lado, dejando expuesto mi cuello. Ya sabía lo que venía. Empecé a forcejar, pero él era más fuerte que yo._

— _Quédate quieto, mocoso._

_Y lo que vino después... fue un horrible dolor en mi cuello._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Eren, despierta!

Abrí los ojos de un golpe y me encontré con el rostro de mi hermana preocupada.

— ¿Qué... pasa? - Pregunte confundido.

Me senté. Estaba en algo cómodo. Mire al rededor y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación.

— Me tenías preocupada. Vine a despertarte para que vinieras a comer y... tenías una mueca de dolor en tu rostro y no dejabas de... arañarte el cuello...

— Solo era una pesadilla.

— Pero-

— ¡Estoy bien, Mikasa! – Alcé la voz un poco enojado.

Ella bajo la mirada.

— Sí. La comida ya está lista.

— Bajo en unos minutos.

Ella solo asintió y se marchó.

Otra vez había tenido ese sueño... era un recuerdo de cuando era niño... el día en que me perdí en el bosque y Mikasa me encontró con una herida en el cuello. Mikasa insiste en que le diga que paso, pero yo simplemente la ignoro. No recuerdo el rostro del maldito que me mordió... lo único que recuerdo es que antes de irse... me quito mi collar.

…

Solo un poco de arroz y ensalada. Los ataques de los vampiros eran más frecuentes y solo podían ir pocas personas afuera de la muralla, y lo que traían de comida era poco. Por suerte Mikasa había sembrado verduras y algunos árboles que con el pasar de los años dieron frutos. Ya tenía quince años; y ya habían pasado cinco años desde que me encontré con ese chico en el bosque. Cinco años desde que los vampiros nos habían atacado. Cinco años desde que había desaparecido mi padre... y cinco años desde que había muerto mi madre...

— Buenos días, chicos. - Saludo mi mejor amigo.

— Hola, Armin. ¿Listo para salir por fin de las murallas?

— Debo admitir que estoy un poco asustado. - Respondió nervioso.

— Mientras tengas tus armas nada te pasara.

Así es, estábamos preparados y listos para nuestro destino. Por fin saldríamos de las murallas que nos mantenían seguros e ignorantes del mundo exterior. Solo necesitábamos saber una de las desventajas de los vampiros para poder luchar contra ellos, y la conseguimos. En el último ataque, un sacerdote desesperado, le echo agua bendita a uno de los vampiros. Lo siguiente que vimos fue que el vampiro se hizo cenizas. Más tarde, cuando unas personas salieron de la muralla, un vampiro iba a atacarles, pero se retiró al ver que una persona tenía un ajo en la mano. Al parecer el olor era muy fuerte para ellos.

Mi amigo Armin, tuvo la idea de que a todas las armas las cubrieran con agua bendita y con ajo. Luego algunos científicos diseñaron pequeñas bombas de humo, solo que en vez de humo normal, lo que salía era humo con olor a ajo. El olor era asqueroso, pero podíamos soportarlo con unas mascarillas. Hace un par de semanas, nuestro sargento dijo, que para poder ser soldados debíamos ir afuera, matar un vampiro y recoger sus cenizas como prueba.

Tarea fácil... ¿No?

Al menos para mí creo que lo seria. Desde los diez años me he dado cuenta de que tengo ciertas habilidades que los demás no. Yo... puedo regenerarme... no es como si me fueran a cortar un brazo y me volviera a crecer, me refiero a que... Si tengo una cortada o una herida, esta se cura en unos minutos; mi otra habilidad es que tengo mayor fuerza de lo que un humano normal tiene. Si quisiera podría arrancar un árbol del suelo.

La única persona que sabe mi secreto es mi amigo Armin.

…

Mentiría si dijera que no estoy asustado. Me pregunto... ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Mikasa y Armin?

Estaba entusiasmado, nervioso y asustado. Esta era mi primera vez afuera de las murallas, pero no podía disfrutar de mi libertad. Para cualquiera, poner un pie afuera es como si intentaras suicidarte, por eso a los que habíamos decidido combatir nuestro miedo nos llamaban "locos que desean morir pronto".

Yo estoy preparado, preparado para **lo que sea**. Lo que tengo que haces es encontrar un vampiro, matarlo y luego regresar con los demás. Mikasa llevaba sus espadas. Armin dos pistolas. Y yo dos cuchillos. Todos por separados y si alguien intentaba atacarme, le cortaría el cuello.

_Árboles, árboles, y más árboles..._

Sentía como si estuviera teniendo un deja vú... Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo...

Era lo mismo de hace cinco años. Solo que esta vez... estaba preparado para **lo que sea**. La luna con su luz ilumino todo a su paso. Lo cual agradecí, ya que era muy difícil ver. Seguí caminando, viendo todo a mí alrededor. Los pies me dolían, debí alejarme mucho de los otros. Llegue a un enorme árbol y me quede observándolo. Era el árbol en donde ese vampiro me ataco. Me daba curiosidad saber quién era.

Algo que note, fue que ese vampiro parecía estar consciente de lo que hacía. Normalmente los vampiros atacaban sin saber si estaban en peligro o no. Solo se dejaban llevar por su instinto. Pero ese vampiro, me hablo...

Lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que hay otra clase de vampiros aquí afuera, pero sin pruebas, no me creerían. Pensarían que solo fue un sueño que tuve. Si pudiera encontrarme con él... tal vez podría escuchar lo que digo...

¡Tonterías! Los vampiros solo piensan en sangre y ya. Nunca cambiaran, todos son iguales...

De repente escuche el ruido de una rama rompiéndose... el ruido venia de los arbustos...

Saque mis cuchillos y me puse en pose de defensa. Respire hondo y luego solté el aire contenido. Mire todo a mí alrededor detenidamente y luego al arbusto enfrente.

Di un paso y enseguida un vampiro salto. Venia hacia a mí, pero me hice a un lado y cuando paso lo suficientemente, le hice un corte en la espalda.

Cayó al piso y voltio a verme. Me gruño y me mostró sus colmillos. Las uñas de sus manos crecieron y corrió a mí otra vez. Empezó a atacarme con sus uñas. Esquivaba cada golpe con un poco de dificultad. Era muy rápido. En un descuido, hice un mal cálculo y alcanzo a arañarme la mejilla derecha.

Me aleje unos metros de él, quedando frente a frente. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme. Ya que el vampiro solo actuaba por instinto, atacaría de frente. Soltó un gruñido y ahí supe que venía. Empuñe mis cuchillos. Abrí los ojos y... sangre. Mis cuchillos estaban cubiertos de la sangre de ese maldito monstruo. Le había hecho un corte en el cuello. El vampiro cayó en el piso tratando de parar la sangre con sus manos. Era imposible para él poder regenerar una herida con un arma que tenía agua bendita.

Saque de mi bolsillo izquierdo un frasco pequeño que contenía agua bendecida. Moje mis cuchillos con el agua y luego tire el frasco. Me acerque al vampiro que todavía se retorcía de dolor en el piso. En un movimiento rápido, lo apuñale por la espalda, justo en donde estaba el corazón... y luego se redujo a cenizas.

Por fin.

Saque una bolsa negra de mi bolsillo derecho y unos guantes blancos. Me puse los guantes, recogí las cenizas y las eche en la bolsa.

Como ya lo había dicho antes. Tarea fácil.

— Veo que has crecido, mocoso. - Escuche una voz detrás de mí.

Enseguida gire y me puse en pose de defensa. Era un chico de cabello negro, sus ojos eran de color verde-oliva. Llevaba puesto un jean negro, botas hasta más abajo de la rodilla con detalles rojos y de metal plateado, camisa roja como la sangre con los tres primeros botones abiertos dejando un pecho bien formado al descubierto y una gabardina negra sencilla con una cruz de plata derecha uniendo la gabardina en el pecho.

Lo que más me llamo la atención, fue que de su cuello colgaba un collar... ese collar... se me hacía familiar...

Era una cadena con una cruz...

Me quede en Shock al reconocerla... ese era mi collar... mi collar que perdí... hace cinco años...

Le lancé una mirada de rencor al chico que estaba enfrente de mí. Esos ojos... ese color de ojos...

— ¡T-tú! - Dije señalándole.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos... Mocoso.

Hora de arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

_Oh, Si. Que malota soy ewe Lo deje en la mejor parte... Se que había dicho que saldrá Rivaille pero solo fue en recuerdos de Eren y al final._  
_Lo siento si ya queria ver Yaoi ewe _  
_El capitulo tres ya lo tengo listoo, pero no lo subire aun. Lo haré cuando termine de escribir el cuatro, la única que lo ha leído es Mi Onee-San, así que vallan a por ella xDD_

_Y una vez mas, gracias por sus comentarios!_

_ ¿Review?_


	3. Encuentro

_Holaaaaaaa!./_  
_Seee, ya volvi xDD_  
_No queria dejar mucho tiempo este fic. La razón de la tardanza fue porque tuve muuuuuchos problemas con el capitulo cuatroo. Tuve que ir a segunda revisión con Biologia y no me dejaban entrar a la computadora :c_  
_Bueno ya! ¡Aqui esta el capitulo 3! Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Review TT-TT_  
_Los amooo. _

_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin No Me Pertenece, Si fuera así Rivaille ya se hubiera violado a Eren y Ymiy y Christa serian parejaaa~_

_A leer! ^^_

* * *

Aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo... lo tenga enfrente de mí. A ese maldito chupa sangre. Había pasado noches enteras pensando en la forma en cómo lo mataría, a él y a todos sus compañeros. Por culpa de él pasé noches sin dormir por las pesadillas de la situación de aquella vez.

— Ya que has crecido, te lo preguntare una vez más, ¿Que eres, mocoso? - Dijo.

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo aun siga con eso.

— Escúchame muy bien porque no lo volveré a decir: Yo soy humano. - Le respondí.

El frunció el ceño insatisfecho por mi respuesta y dio dos pasos al frente. Lo tenía a un metro de mí. Sé que es un vampiro, pero no quiero retroceder. Si lo hacia el pensaría que estoy asustado y podría abalanzarse sobre mí.

— Era de esperarse de un idiota... Quizás Hanji lo sepa... - lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo- Vienes conmigo.

— ¿Q-qué?

Antes de poder resistirme, ya lo tenía enfrente de mí. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la diferencia de altura. Era como... ocho centímetros más alto que yo. Estaba demasiado cerca. Sentí su respiración en mi rostro y fue cuando reaccione. Me aleje de un salto de él, pero en cuanto retrocedí ya lo tenía enfrente de nuevo, se notaba solo como un borrón a mi vista, lo que hizo que yo reaccionara por instinto e intentara cortarle el cuello.

Él ni siquiera retrocedió, solo echó su cabeza atrás y mi cuchillo rozó su objetivo. Di unos pasos atrás y me volví a poner en pose de defensa. Bajo la cabeza y me miró fijamente. Estaba enojado...

_Oh, mierda._

Corrió a mi e intento herirme en el estómago con sus uñas, pero yo lo esquive retrocediendo. Tire el cuchillo que tenía en la mano derecha al aire y le di un puñetazo en la cara y luego el cuchillo callo directamente en mi mano. Sin poder contenerme, sonreí complacido.

— Creo que te subestime...

Entre más avanzaba, su enojo aumentaba más. En un parpadeo, ya lo tenía detrás de mí. Agarro mis brazos y los llevo a mi espalda. Luego me estampo fuertemente contra un árbol, pero no cualquier árbol...

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te marque aquí, Eren? - Me susurro al oído.

Mi cara estaba estampada contra el árbol y sentí como mis mejillas ardían. No era momento para ponerme así. Además… ¿Cómo demonios el sabia mi nombre?

De repente sentí algo húmedo recorrer mi cuello que hizo que se me erizara la piel.

— Justamente aquí... y debajo de este árbol... - Dijo mientras lamia el mismo lugar en donde me mordió hace años. Parecía que no hubiera pasado casi nada desde que me mordió, sentía que aquella parte me ardía.

— S-suéltame, m-mal...dito – Dije con la voz entrecortada de la ira.

No hizo caso a lo que le dije y lo único que logre fue que me empujara más al árbol.

— Muérdete la lengua cuando quieras ofenderme... ¿O prefieres que quede varios metros separada de tu garganta?

— ¿Q-que de-demonios qu...ieres?

En esta posición me era un poco difícil hablarle o moverme. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

— Tú..._ vendrás conmigo._

De repente siento como me libera y se aleja de mí. Me di la vuelta para estar enfrente de él pero algo en el árbol me deja sorprendido...

Una espada, y no una cualquiera... Esa espada, es de Mikasa.

— ¡Eren! - Escuche mi nombre.

Mira hacia arriba y vi a Mikasa viéndome desde la rama de un árbol. Salto al suelo, corrió a mí y me abrazo.

— ¿Estás bien? - Me pregunto preocupada deshaciendo el abrazo y examinando mi cuello.

De inmediato la aleje de mi, pero ya era tarde. Ya había visto la cicatriz y la expresión en su rostro lo confirmaba.

— E-eso... f-fue él, ¿V-verdad?

Ya no podía ocultarlo más, no importara lo que le dijera. Mi silencio se interpreto como un sí.

— Ey, Tu. – Dijo el vampiro. – ¿Quién Eres?

— La última persona que veras en este mundo.

Y antes de que pudiera detenerla, ya se había abalanzado sobre él.

Con solo una espada, intento herirle de alguna forma. Pero el otro tenía una cara de aburrimiento y esquivaba cada ataque con facilidad. Mikasa no se daba por vencida y seguía atacando. Intento cortarle la cabeza, pero el detuvo la espada con una sola mano y le dio una patada, lanzándola contra un árbol.

Mikasa se levanto con dificultad y agarro su otra espada que estaba a un lado de ella clavada en el árbol. Salió corriendo otra vez a él y empezó a atacarle. Esta vez el vampiro parecía tener mucho cuidado, ya que eran dos espadas tenía que estar atento. Si se iba a la izquierda, un corte en el brazo derecho le esperaba.

Pero, no podía estar parado y solo observar. Tomé mis cuchillos apretándolos fuertemente entre mis manos, la adrenalina volvía a mí y pasaba a toda prisa por mis venas. Tome impulso y salí corriendo a toda velocidad a mi objetivo; se había dado cuenta que iba hacia él. Lanzó a Mikasa lejos y se dio la vuelta para encararme; cuando iba a atacarme de nuevo con sus garras de alguna forma pasé entre ellas rompiendo su defensa; mi cuchillo se dirigió a su garganta y…

**BAM**

Se escucho el sonido de un arma, haciendo que la pelea se detuviera y todos dirigiéramos la mirada hacia el lugar proveniente del sonido. Di un salto hacia atrás alejándome del vampiro.

— ¿Armin?– Pronunciamos al unísono Mikasa y yo.

— ¡Chicos, los demás ya vienen para acá! – Armin venía con su arma en mano.

A lo lejos se divisaba un grupo de personas, esos serian los que traía Armin con él.

Voltee a ver al vampiro y esta se tenso al escuchar lo dicho por Armin. Luego me miro y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

— Regresare por ti, Mocoso.

El vampiro se convirtió en una nube de humo negra y desapareció.

— ¿Q-quien era ese? - Pregunto Armin.

— Eren.

La voz firme de Mikasa hizo que saliera de mi ensoñación y dirigiera mi mirada a ella. Estaba seria. Después de lo que había visto, Mikasa no se guardaría su interrogatorio.

— Ese día cuando regresaste a casa con la herida en el cuello... ¿Fue ese vampiro?

Ya no importaba si lo ocultaba o no.

— Sí.

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

— ¡Porque eso no te interesaba! ¡Ya deja de meterte en asuntos que no te incumben!

Le di la espalda y recogí la bolsita con cenizas que durante la pelea con el vampiro se me había caído.

Con estas cenizas, mi puesto como soldado estaba asegurado y podría salir de las murallas cuando quisiera.

**...**

Sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar y que la presión en mis hombros aumentaba. Me lancé sobre la cama y dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en el techo de mi habitación. La confusión en mi mente aumentaba Solo quería dormir y que todos los problemas desaparecieran.

Lo único bueno de este día fue que mate a un vampiro. Lo malo:

Regreso el vampiro que me mordió hace años; Me quiere llevar con él; y Mikasa descubrió lo que me paso ese día en el bosque. Lo que más me tenía preocupado era ese vampiro. No estaba asustado, se defenderme y si lo tuviera enfrente lo mataría para quitarme ese horrible trauma que tengo. No hacía falta ser una eminencia en matemáticas para saber que había pasado más cosas malas que buenas.

Escuché unos toques en la puerta y como esta se abría a lo que preferí seguir manteniendo mi mirada en el techo.

— Hola, Eren. – Dijo entrando a mi habitación; podía reconocer esa voz, era Armin.

— Armin... Mikasa lo descubrió-Cansancio y fastidio se notaban en mi tono de voz.

— Lo sé – Soltó un suspiro.

La única persona que sabía lo que ocurrió en el pasado era Armin. Es el único en el confío. Claro que también sabe que no soy completamente normal.

Ese vampiro había dicho que regresaría por mí, si eso es cierto entonces se encontraría con Mikasa. Odio admitirlo, pero, si Armin no hubiera llegado a avisarnos... Mikasa estaría muerta.

— ¿Y si él regresa, Armin? – Un tono de miedo de instaló en mi voz

— Eso es imposible, Eren. Ningún vampiro puede pasar estas murallas. Nadie – A pesar de la seguridad en su voz su afirmación no me parecía cierta.

— Eso lo sé. Pero, él era diferente. No era como los otros que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos. Este era como una persona.

— E-eso es imposible, Eren – Tenía una mirada de sorpresa, ahora no estaba tan seguro como minutos antes.

— El me hablo, lucho conmigo y también con Mikasa... ¡Con Mikasa, Armin! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y si no fuera por ti ella estuviera muerta! ¡Y todo esto por mi maldita culpa! – Golpee con el puño cerrado mi cama con frustración. El tan solo pensar que era mi culpa hacia que mi enfado aumentara.

Me levante de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación, me paré frente a una de las paredes para después darle un golpe dejando un pequeño cráter en ella. Deseaba romperme los puños contra la pared.

— ¡Eren, cálmate! – Y eso fue lo último que oí.

De repente sentí un dolor horrible en la cabeza. Un fuerte sonido retumbaba en mi cabeza, era como chillido. Me cubrí los oídos con mis manos, pero el sonido no disminuía.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y mi vista se nublo. Solo divise como Armin se ponía delante de mí e intentaba calmarme.

Luego de eso, vino la oscuridad.

**...**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con el techo de mi habitación. Sentí otro cuerpo a mi lado. Me encontraba tendido en mi cama. Voltee la cabeza y me encontré con Mikasa dormida cómodamente a mi lado. Se movió un poco haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran por su cara. La quería mucho, y por eso no puedo dejar que arriesgue su vida por mí.

Siempre era así. Yo intentando ayudar a Armin y ella como siempre salvándome. Intente dejarle en claro muchas veces que podía defenderme solo, pero ella simplemente no lo entendía y en cada pelea que provocaba me acompañaba. Quería demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte y que no necesitaba que estuviera detrás de mí como mi niñera; sin embargo, hasta ahora había aceptado su ayuda, pero, esta vez había mucha diferencia a cuando nos peleábamos contra los otros chicos que nos molestaban siempre.

Esta vez era un vampiro con el que estaba luchando, y no uno cualquiera, uno consciente. No quiero que la única familia que me queda, muera. No otra vez...

Con toda la calma del mundo, me pare silenciosamente y salí de mi cuarto.

Baje las escaleras que daban hacia la cocina y me bebí un vaso con agua. Ya era de noche. La luna ya había salido, una luna llena.

Me dirigí a las cajas que estaban a un lado de la cocina y observe que no quedaba casi nada de alimentos. No quería darle molestia a Mikasa. Así que agarre un saco vacío y salí afuera de la casa. Camine hacia los árboles que Mikasa había sembrado y empecé a golpearlos, pero sin mucha fuerza. Solo era para que algunas manzanas cayeran.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho.

Ocho manzanas cayeron. Las recogí y las eche en el saco. Luego me dirigí al árbol de naranjas y empecé a hacer lo mismo con el anterior. Fui haciendo eso con cada árbol. No eran muchos, solo cinco. Uno de manzanas, naranja, durazno, mango y cerezas.

Cuando el saco se lleno entré de nuevo a la casa. Las deje en la mesa y luego subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación a dormir con Mikasa. Solo quiero dormir tranquilamente con mi hermana, así me sentiré más seguro. No quería que nada malo le pasase, y por alguna razón, esta noche tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Llegue a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente de no hacer ruido. Mire el interior de la habitación y mi respiración se detuvo, mi corazón se acelero y el miedo me invadió completamente.

— Shhh... No queras que se despierte, ¿Verdad, Eren?

Estaba justamente sentado al lado de Mikasa, acariciando sus cabellos y viéndola fijamente. Luego poso su mirada en mí y en un segundo ya estaba en frente de mí.

Tomo mi mentón con su mano derecha e hizo que le viera a los ojos. Se acerco lentamente hacía mi hasta que pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro.

— Te dije que regresaría por ti, mocoso.

Trague mi propia saliva y mis manos empezaron a sudar.

— Deja a Mikasa fuera de esto... por favor. – Susurre.

— Ella no saldrá lastimada si eres obediente.

Solo asentí y empecé a sentirme cansado. Mis párpados se iban cerrando poco a poco, pero antes de caer dormido, hice una pregunta.

— ¿C-cu...al e-es tu nom...bre?

El se me quedo viendo como en un debate si estaba bien que me dijera o no su nombre.

— Rivaille... y tu... estas en mis manos.

Fue lo último que escuche antes de que la oscuridad invadiera todo.

* * *

_LISTO!_  
_Seee.. quedo muy corto, pero tratare de que los capítulos sean largos :c_  
_Y Muchisimas gracias a Mi querida Onee-San Full Moon-Nya que me ayudo. Ah!, otra cosa~ Hubo unas personitas que me dijeron que la ropa de Rivaille estaba muy linda ewe. Gracias pero la ropa no la describí yo, Fue mi Onee-San, así que agradescanle a ella ^^_

_Intentare escribir el capitulo cinco esta semana, para que el otro sabado suba el capitulo 4. _

_¿Review?_


	4. Revelación

_Holaaaaa... ay, dios no se por donde empezar (por el principio, ¿No?), bueno, disculpen por haberme tardado tanto(excusas, excusas, excusas u.u), es que me quede sin compu por semanas (A mi papa se le ocurrio la gran idea que poner ceramica en la sala y quito la compu -.-) y ahi tenia el documento y gracias al cielo Mi Onee-San Full Moon-Nya lo tenia en su computadora y me lo envio, es mi heroe TT-TT ¡Agradezco todos los comentarios que me enviaron!¡De verdad me hicieron feliz! TT-TT  
Le dije a mi osito de peluche que no iba a llorar TTwTT OkYa# .-. Disculpen muuuuucho si el capitulo quedo del asco, no tenía inspiracion para nada, menos mal que tenía a mi querida Onee-San para ayudarme (Gachiaaas *-*) Tambien me disculpo por si encuentran una palabra mal escrita u.u  
_

_¡Bueno, disfruten la lectura ^^!_

_Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece (Fuck ¬¬), si fuera mio Rivaille le estaria dando duro contra el muro a Eren a cada rato, Ymir y Christa serian novias (Aunque todo el mundo sabe que en un fututro lo seran xD), Jean seria un posesivo y celoso seme con Armin y Mikasa seria Fujoshi *-*_

* * *

_La oscuridad llenaba los rincones, esta era apaciguada por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba por una gran ventana. Estoy sentado en lo que parece una cama, hay sabana de color rojo y almohadas de blanco. Sentía mi cuerpo caliente, había un calor insoportable y no podía evitar removerme de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar algo frío. Sentí algo a mi lado, era un cuerpo. Gire la cabeza y..._

_Ahí estaba él, dándome la espalda, un repentino instinto por tocarle apareció._

_Se giró instalando su mirada en la mía, cuando decidí observar mejor su cuerpo me percate que solo llevaba un pantalón. Se acercó a mí y empezó a acariciar mi mejilla, su mano estaba fría, se sentía muy bien; acercó nuestros rostros uniendo nuestros labios. Su otra mano la poso detrás de mi espalda y me atrajo hacía él con exigencia._

_Separó nuestros labios por un momento, dejo de acariciar mi mejilla e hizo que abriera la boca. No sé por qué, pero deje que siguiera, dejándome llevar como una marioneta. Empezó como un beso lento, pero después fue exigiendo más. Me acostó suavemente en la cama, pero sin romper el beso, sentí como su mano viajaba por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos y los acariciaba con vehemencia._

_Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la desnudez de mi cuerpo, solo la sabana cubría lo necesario._

_Su mano fue subiendo más arriba y acaricio todo a su paso. Dejo de besarme y empezó a lamer y besar mi cuello. Un gemido inconscientemente salió de mi boca. Siguió bajando, dejando un camino de besos. Llego a mi pezón derecho y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo._

_Otro gemido escapo de mi boca. Sus labios volvieron a atacar de nuevo los míos, pero esta vez pase mis brazos por su cuello. Su mano, que no dejaba de acariciar mi cadera, bajo hasta llegar a mi miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo._

_Gemí contra sus labios. Quería llegar más lejos... quería más...o mejor dicho:_

_Lo quería a él, a Rivaille..._

…

Abrí los ojos de repente y me levante. Gotas de sudor viajaban por mi cuerpo y mi respiración estaba agitada.

¿Qué es lo que había soñado? ¿Por qué había soñado que estaba teniendo _eso_ con él? ¡Somos hombres! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!? En toda mi vida no tan libre de antecedentes me había asegurado de mi sexualidad ¡Y no era _gay_!

Sentí que mi cabeza iba a explotar. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza y mi preocupación por Mikasa no disminuía. Seguro ya se habrá dado de la falta de mi presencia y ha de estar buscándome como loca. Si me hubiera dado la oportunidad de escribirle una carta, lo hiciera. El problema es... ¿Qué le diría? No podía andar de:

_Oh mi querida Mikasa_

_Te escribo esta carta para que sepas que un vampiro (Que es nuestro peor enemigo, por cierto) que hace años me mordió cuando era pequeño, regresó endemoniadamente sexy y tengo sueños húmedos con él._

_Con amor, tu querido hermano Eren._

Y con ese pensamiento ya empezaba a dudar de mi sexualidad…De nuevo.

— ¡Por fin despiertas! - Escuche la voz de alguien.

Mire al frente y me encontré con una chica. Tenía unos anteojos. Su cabello de color marrón estaba atado en una cola alta. Tenía puesta una camisa gris y encima una bata blanca, unos pantalones elegantes también de color marrón y unos zapatos negros de tacones. Me miraba como si hubiera encontrado oro.

— ¿Quién eres? - Le pregunte.

— ¡Soy Hanji Zoe! ¡Un gusto conocerte, Eren! - dijo entusiasmada.

Se acercó a me dio un abrazo que me dejo sin aire. Si yo estaba fuera de la muralla eso significaba que ella era un vampiro. Me libero del abrazo y luego abrió mi boca con sus manos.

— ¡Increíble! ¡No tienes colmillos! ¡Lo que significa que no puedes beber sangre y aun así te regeneras! - Dejo mi boca y me vio fijamente – Mmm... Tus ojos no ven en la oscuridad como nosotros...

— D-disculpa... ¿Qué es todo eso que dices?

— Estoy comprobando los resultados de los exámenes.

— ¿Eh?

— Estabas inconsciente y aproveche eso para hacer unos pequeños experimentos contigo. Al hacerte un corte en el brazo, este se curó inmediatamente. Te puse al lado de la ventana y no mostraste algún cambio ante la luz del sol. ¡Lo que dijo Rivaille es verdad!

— N-no entiendo. – Estaba confundido ¿Qué me hizo esta mujer mientras estaba dormido? Al menos me daba cuenta de dos cosas: Esta mujer es científica…Y está loca.

— ¡Solo falta una muestra de tu sangre para saber que eres!

De la nada saco una inyectadora y sin ninguna delicadeza me la clavo en el brazo. Una exclamación de dolor salió de mis labios. Saco un poco de sangre y la retiro. Después de esto, no me extrañaría que me apareciera una pequeña fobia a las agujas.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué harás con mi sangre?-Estire un brazo intentando detenerla pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Traeré los resultados en la noche!-Y sin más, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

Tuve un sueño loco, ahora dudaba de mi sexualidad y ahora llega una mujer que experimento conmigo. ¿En qué lugar me encontraba? ¿Estaré muy lejos de las murallas? ¡Joder! ¡Ahora mismo yo debería estar recibiendo una medalla por haber matado a un vampiro y no estar en la casa de uno!

Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Armin habrá pasado la prueba? El llego a parar la pelea pero ¿Pudo matar a un vampiro? Definitivamente, si logro salir de aquí, lo felicitare.

**...**

La pesadez que sentía en los parpados era infinita, por más que quería abrir los ojos, no podía y a pesar de eso sentía como la cabeza me daba vueltas. Murmullos. Podía percibir unas voces, pero estas se escuchaban un poco tenues, como si estuvieran lejos, como pequeños susurros, inalcanzables.

_Shhh... No queras que se despierte, ¿Verdad, Eren?_

¿Quién era? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Había alguien dormido? ¿Quién? ¿Quién se despertara? Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía moverlo por más que quisiera, aun así mi conciencia funcionaba.

_Te dije que regresaría por ti, Mocoso._

¿Mocoso? ¿Con quién habla? ¿Dónde está Eren?

_Deja a Mikasa fuera de esto... por favor._

¡Esa es la voz de Eren! ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?! Quiero mover mis piernas pero no me respondían. Mi cerebro ordenaba que se movieran, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía.

_Ella no saldrá lastimada si eres obediente._

¡Eren no le hagas caso! Quería gritar, pero no pasaba nada. Era inútil... soy una inútil, siempre tratando de ayudar a Eren cuando en realidad siempre le molestaba, él nunca quería que le ayudara, él podía solo. Yo simplemente no quería que le pasara algo malo, quería pagarle de alguna forma lo que hizo por mi cuando casi me matan.

Eren... por favor no te vayas... no me dejes sola...

**...**

Parpadee varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz, ayer cuando Eren se desmayó, no puede evitar verlo mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquilo, con ese rostro tan pacifico, lleno de paz.

Aunque sabía que en el interior no era así, en lo único que pensaba era en vengarse, en vengarse de los vampiros que habían matado a su madre. Un día le dije que era absurdo porque ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran los asesinos, su respuesta fue una mirada de odio, dolor y tristeza; con esas tres emociones me miro al mismo tiempo y me sentí una estúpida.

Así que enseguida me disculpe. Eren era lo único que tengo, y no podía... no quería que se alejara de mí. Ese día no me hablo, pero al siguiente se comportó como siempre lo hacía, conmigo y con los otros, hasta que paso un mes y llegaron unos sujetos reclutando a jóvenes, Eren no lo pensó dos veces y se ofreció, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, así que simplemente me uní también, y después llego Armin.

Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza cuando lo veía dormir, que sin darme cuenta, ya me había dormido al lado de él...

Estire los brazos al aire y me levante. Si Eren no estaba aquí seguro estaba corriendo afuera como siempre lo hacía, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras tranquilamente. Me sentía bien el poder dormir junto con él, y me sentía bien esta mañana. Tal vez deba pedirle a Eren que me deje dormir más con él, así yo no estaría preocupada y me sentiría segura en sus brazos. A pesar de que quería que él se sintiera seguro, era yo la que se sentía segura con el, era irónico en cierta manera.

Camine hasta la mesa y vi un saco en la mesa, lo abrí y había frutas; seguro Eren las había recogido. No había casi nada en la cocina, solo pan, arroz y estas frutas. Tendría que sacar los vegetales que sembramos.

A este paso no volveríamos vegetarianos, era eso o morir de hambre, y morir, no era una opción.

Agarre una cesta que estaba encima de la cocina y salí de la casa. Fui al patio de atrás y busque a Eren con la mirada, no estaba por ninguna parte ¿Estará con Armin? No debo preocuparme tan pronto, seguro está bien.

Y con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, empecé a sacar lo que sembré de la tierra.

**...**

Ya el sol ya había caído y Eren no regresaba, ya no podía ocultar mi preocupación. Fui al pueblo en busca de él pero no lo encontré, también busque en los lugares que les gustaba ir y... nada, mi última opción era Armin, y recé a dios para que estuviera con él.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué sucede?-Me preguntó preocupado acudiendo a mi en cuanto me vio.

Llegue agitada a la casa de Armin, había corrido todo lo que mis piernas daban.

— ¿Donde esta Eren? - Le pregunte jadeando, me faltaba el aire.

— ¿Eren? No lo he visto en todo el día. ¿No lo encuentras?-Justamente recibí la respuesta que no deseaba escuchar

Ahora si estaba realmente preocupada. No lo había visto en toda la mañana y no despertó conmigo. ¡¿Dónde está?!

Yo no soportaría vivir sin Eren... la persona que me salvo... la persona que amo...

No permitiría que me lo arrebataran. No me importa si no corresponde mis sentimientos, con solo verlo feliz, es más que suficiente... Así que por favor... no me dejes... _Eren_...

**...**

El color malva pintaba el cielo, había anochecido y lo único que iluminaba la gran estancia era la luz de la luna y las velas encendidas. Me encontraba sentado en la sala. En todo el día me la pase con Petra, una chica rubia de tez blanca, bastante simpática, también era un vampiro, dijo que era una criada o algo así, me sorprende que en estos tiempos hayan cosas como criadas, mansiones o esas cosas; ahora que lo pienso en ningún momento me encontré con "Rivaille", con la reconfortante compañía de Petra me había olvidado de él por momentos, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo estaba Mikasa, en si se encuentra bien y si ese vampiro cumplió su palabra de no hacerle daño, confiar en vampiros no era una buena idea, pero no es como si tuviera alguna otra.

Y para empeorar las cosas, creo que esa chica en la mañana... Hanji, algo me dice que experimento conmigo, cada vez que lo pienso un escalofrío me recorre la espalda. ¿Ella vendrá? Recuerdo que dijo algo sobre unos resultados y que regresaría en la noche. De algo me di cuenta, y es que ella sabe que es lo que soy. No sé si me agrade lo que me dirá, pero me da curiosidad, tampoco es como si de verdad pudiera callarla.

Ella es la que me dirá si soy humano o no...

Estuve todo el maldito día preocupado, que no se me quito de la cabeza si escaparme o no. Lo único que se me ocurre es escapar en la noche, podría salir por alguna ventana y bajar escalando solo saltar y mandar todo a la mierda...

— Joven Eren. – Me llamo Petra. – Por favor venga conmigo- Dijo para después empezar a caminar.

No dije nada y la seguí. Aunque tenía un aspecto amigable, no podía darme el lujo de bajar la guardia, y lo peor es que no tengo mis armas conmigo, si las tuviera, yo ya estaría muy lejos de aquí.

Caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegar a una escalera, ella bajo y la seguí, creo que era el sótano. No habían ventanas y el piso y las paredes eran de piedra y no estaban pintadas. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a una puerta, Petra la abrió y se hizo a un lado, indicándome que entrara. Entre y observe a mi alrededor.

Solo había una cama y unas mesas pegadas a las paredes. Todo era un desorden, y de entre ese desorden salio Hanji y a su lado estaba Rivaille. Él solo me dirigió una mirada fría, penetrante, simplemente no pude sostenerla y mire a otro lado.

— ¡Hola, Eren! - Dijo Hanji muy entusiasmada, parecía que había descubierto algo y que su emoción se iba a desbordar por su boca y ojos.

— H-hola. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?-Tenia muchas preguntas, pero debía ir por el inicio.

— Es para darte los resultados de los exámenes. Al principio fue difícil, ¡Pero por fin descifre que eres!

— ¿Q-qué s-soy? - Repetí confundido.

— Si. Y es mejor que te vallas sacando de la cabeza esa idea de que eres humano. – Hablo tajante Rivaille.

Solo agache la mirada. No era humano, eso lo sabia... ¿Entonces que era?

— Bueno, verán, en realidad no es del todo cierto eso de que no es humano. Le hice algunos exámenes a la sangre de Eren y a simple vista parecía común y corriente. Quise probar si la sangre le daba fuerza a un vampiro o simplemente lo saciaba y resulto que este murió en poco minutos, lo que significa que tu sangre funciona como un ácido para estos vampiros. En otro intento mezclé la sangre de Rivaille con la tuya y esta tubo una reacción. Ante esto no pude evitar emocionarme ya que era la primera vez que veía algo como esto porque signif-

— Ve al punto de una vez, maldita sea. - La poca paciencia de Rivaille se había agotado dejando al descubierto su peor parte y vocabulario a lo que Hanji suspiro resignada.

— Eren es un hibrido, mitad vampiro y mitad humano.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido y mi mandíbula parecía que se iba desencajar... no podía creerlo. Era imposible, es un error. Oh vamos, no voy a creerle esto a un vampiro.

— ¿Esta diciendo que este mocoso es un mitad vampiro? Debes estar bromeando-Dijo con burla mientras cruzaba los brazos. Parecía que Rivaille tampoco se lo creía

— No lo hago, Rivaille. La sangre de Eren por estar mezclada te da fuerza. Sangre de vampiro y humano en una sola persona, tu mismo has dicho que no es un humano, al menos no completamente.

¡Joder! Eso sonaba mal. ¿Y ahora qué? Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo de la maldita mansión, o al menos del sótano donde estábamos. Ya lo tengo decidido. Esta noche, me largo de aquí.

— También descubrí algo... Que Eren es virgen.

— ¿Y eso qué? - Pregunto Rivaille.

Hanji sonrió. Una sonrisa que yo interprete como malévola, nada bueno podía venir.

— Tengo la ligera sospecha que "esos" fluidos también sirven para el aumento de tu poder, por lo tanto, su virginidad harían que fuese un triple combo, tu entiendes a que me refiero- Si, de su boca no sale nada bueno.

Lo que más quería ahora mismo es que todo esto fuera un sueño. ¿Yo un vampiro? ¡Imposible! Yo nunca he bebido sangre humana y he comido ajo, voy a la luz del sol, la mayoría de mi comida son vegetales ¡Debe haber otra maldita explicación!

Tan encerrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Rivaille se me había acercado. Hasta que me tomo del mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

— Así que eres virgen...

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Después de haber dicho eso yo no pude evitar que mi cara ardiera. ¡Solo tengo que quince años! Además, eso de encontrar una pareja no me importa. Me miraba tan fijamente parecía que quisiera leer mi mente, si no lo hacia ya.

Rezaba al cielo para que no estuviera pensando en eso de robar mi "virginidad". Mierda... no sé que pensar.

—Sera todo un gusto ser el primero- Fue solo un susurro casi imperceptible, pero para mi fue como si lo gritara en un parlante, retumbaba en mi mente.

_Touched._

* * *

_Dios, que corto! (__Me pregunto si algun dia hare un capitulo larg_o...)  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Buenu, el capitulo 5 ya casi listo, veamos si lo termino y vere cuando lo subo :33  
Y ahora respondo los reviews :3

Giss: Awww, me alegro que te guste el fic, tranquila que esta historia continua, muchas grachias por tu review y lo siento mucho si este capitulo no te parecio muy interesantes, me esforze pero aun creo que quedo feo :I ¡Gachas!

_Chiaki-Kun: si te da un derrame nasal con solo una insinuacion, no quiero imaginar como te pondras con el siguiente xDDD Gracias por pensar que es genial ^^ (Si leyeras mis demas fics te darias cuenta de que son un asco Dx)./Full Moon-Nya responde: Claro! ¿Como evitar un derrame nasal? Yo le pongo la ropa y ustedes se la quitan con la imaginacion xD gracias~_

_Mari-Chan: Siento muuuchisimo haber tardado, dije que lo subiria el sabado (... hoy es sabado asi que lo que dije no tiene mucho sentido)y me tarde un monton, ¡Pero aqui estaa! Gracias por tu review_

_Vann Evanz: Aww~, con que eres un persona que deja volar su imaginación pensando en cosas indecentes e.e (en resumen: pervertida xD) Tranquila te entiendo, todos odian que Mikasa se interponga entre Eren y Rivaille... pero si no hay una persona en medio no tendria chistes, no? ¡Gracias por tu review~! ^^_

_Alfalfa: ¡Oh, vamos! Dime que nunca se te imaginastes a Rivaille alto e.e yo se que si ewe (a mi no me engañas~) Si pudiera te dijera como entro pero mi Onee-San me tiene amenazada, no quiere que le diga a nadie u.u/Full Moon-Nya responde: "¿eren salir para afuera? ni modo que saldria para adentro, no? xD muchas gracias por ese altar(?)No te olvides de las galleta y el té :Sir: (?) OkNo# x'D _

_Les agradesco sus reviews, y lo siento si me falto alguien! ¡No vemos despues~! ¡Besos!_

_¿Review?_


End file.
